A description of each aim with functions and activities is presented below. Aim 1. Manage the overall activities of the Center, including the development, promotion, and use of Center resources. The AD Core will manage the activities of the HHC to build research infrastructure and facilitate the research productivity of the Center scientists. Through this grant, we will be able to expand resources in the existing Niedfelt Nursing Research Center in the College. The AD Core will develop and provide shared resources specific to studying health promotion in rural cardiac populations, resources that are beyond the existing infrastructure of the College's research center. Activities will include a) gathering up-to-date research references, using Refworks and bibliographic software; b) expanding the file of research questionnaires; c) providing interdisciplinary collaboration in relation to the scientific aspects of a study; d) coordinating statistical consultative services (research design, psychometrics, data management, statistical analysis) from the initial inception of the study; e) working with the RT Core to create a warehouse of biobehavioral measures and a data repository (see RT Core) which will increase knowledge development by facilitating consistency in measures and terminology across studies; f) working with the RT Core to provide access to and training in use of software (e.g., data entry) and equipment; g) searching for relevant funding announcements for additional external funding for HHC scientists; and h) assisting with word processing (e.g., formatting questionnaires, preparing and editing grants and manuscripts, and preparing Power Point presentations for dissemination of findings. For the pilot studies. Center researchers will have access to equipment purchased for prior CON studies. This equipment consists of biobehavioral measures that are important for studying various lifestyle behaviors (e.g., physical activity, diet, delivering interventions, etc.). These centralized resources are designed to enhance productivity and benefit the HHC scientists in accomplishing their stated goals. Aim 2. Develop and execute an evaluation plan and a sustainability plan. The evaluation plan for the proposed HHC calls for comprehensive, systematic data collection regarding the Center's activities and outcomes (see the Evaluation Plan). Throughout the 5 years of the project, the evaluation plan will monitor progress toward meeting the aims of the HHC Specific measurement criteria have been developed for each aim of the HHC Cores. These criteria will be used to determine the extent to which each aim is achieved. Specific evaluation methods and activities, as well as a timetable for implementation, have been delineated for each measurement criterion. The CON's Director of Evaluation, Dr. Bevil, will serve as Evaluation Coordinator HHC, and Dr. Barry will serve as the Evaluation Co-coordinator. In addition to an evaluation plan, a plan to sustain the HHC after the end of the 5-year funding period will be developed. We plan for a P30 Center application and a T32 application during the first 2 years of the project. In addition, we plan to seek State and foundation funding to sustain the HHC. Dean Virginia Tilden has been exceptionally successful in obtaining funding for the college's special projects, endowed chair positions, and new construction and renovations of buildings for each of our four divisions. In addition, the faculty participating in this HHC are committed to maintaining their research programs in health promotion/disease prevention with rural individuals with or at risk for cardiovascular disease. We have confidence in the quality of the pilot proposals submitted in this application, and anticipate they will result in external funding based on their findings and the mentorship that will come from the proposed HHC This will continue to build the infrastructure to support the HHC and a subsequent submission of a P30 proposal. The building of more interdisciplinary teams in conjunction with our strong collaborative endeavors with the Center for Clinical and Translational Research will augment our ability to sustain the HHC, Aim 3. Monitor all Center components for adherence to federal research guidelines. The AD Core director will also regularly review the budgets for the overall proposed HHC and the pilot projects. The business official, Carol Meyer, will prepare monthly reports of disbursements, and these reports will be examined monthly by the Executive Committee (i.e., three Core Directors, see below). At monthly meetings, the Executive Committee will review each grant account to ensure compliance with granting agency policies and procedures. The committee will also discuss the purchase of research equipment and materials to assist the pilot study Pis in monitoring their budgets, reviewing external funding calls for their appropriateness, and interfacing with the research resources available through the university.